ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man Legacy Collection
Mega Man Legacy Collection, known as in Japan, is a game collection from the classic ''Mega Man series produced by Capcom and Digital Eclipse. Its digital release was on August 25, 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows (via Steam), and 2016 for Nintendo 3DS. A physical release was released on February 23, 2016.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legacy Collection Release Date A release for the Nintendo Switch was released on May 22nd 2018. READY? Mega Man 11 is coming in Late 2018! It contains the first six Mega Man games with high definition 8-bit graphics and additional content.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legacy Collection brings enhanced 8-bit classics to new platforms The physical 3DS release also has a limited version titled Collector's Edition (Limited Edition in Japan). The North American version contains a golden Mega Man amiibo and six postcards,Protodude's Rockman Corner: Physical Mega Man Legacy Collection Editions Up for Pre-order while the Japanese version includes a Wily Numbers cover jacket, a Rockman notebook with research journal entries by Dr. Light,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Weird Science five pixelated sticky tags, a large box and two download codes for 3DS themes. A sequel was announced on June 5, 2017 Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 for the PC, Playstation 4, and Xbox One, which consists of Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8, Mega Man 9, and Mega Man 10 which was released on August 8, 2017.Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 Announce Trailer Games included *''Mega Man'' *''Mega Man 2'' *''Mega Man 3'' *''Mega Man 4'' *''Mega Man 5'' *''Mega Man 6'' Extras *A database with details about the enemies in the games. The player can also have practice battles against each Robot Master. *An expansive challenge mode with replays and leaderboards. **The 3DS and Switch versions are compatible with the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Mega Man amiibo, which unlocks eleven new challenges, ten made by fans.Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Legacy Collection Challenge ContestProtodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 On Switch Will Include 3DS Museum Content & Amiibo Challenges *A museum with an exhaustive collection of sketches, art and other visual materials at high resolutions. **The 3DS and Switch versions contain over 100 extra images, including images of boxes, cartridges, and Japanese manuals. The Reploid Research Lavatory: The 3DS Difference *A collection of music where players can listen to the entire soundtrack from all 6 games, though each music track has a limit to how long they can play it turns off based on the length of that track. *The version of the game released on the Nintendo Switch and later update to the other platforms includes a rewind option, which allows the player to rewind the game at any point in the game which also allows the player to correct any potential mistakes. Achievements These are the achievements and trophies for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Steam versions of Mega Man Legacy Collection. Trivia *''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise'' was considered to be included as an unlockable, but ultimately ended up getting dropped.Protodude's Rockman Corner: RockBoard Was Considered for Mega Man Legacy Collection *Due to Capcom handling the new release of Mega Man 6 in North America as part of this collection instead of Nintendo, the "Licensed by Nintendo" disclaimer from the original release has been removed. *The game sold over one million copies.Capcom IR: Platinum Titles *In the original article announcement from Capcom Unity for the Nintendo Switch version, it was mentioned that the other previous releases of this game would be given a patch update to use the rewind option on their respective systems. However this patch update did not come out after the Switch release, nor was it mentioned again in later articles from Capcom Unity prior to the release of the Switch version. It was later released on December 12, 2018. Gallery File:RockmanClassicsCollection.png|Japanese promo art MMLC-PS4.png|North American PlayStation 4 cover MMLC-XBoxOne.png|North American Xbox One cover MMLC-3DS.png|North American Nintendo 3DS cover MMLC-3DSCE.png|North American Nintendo 3DS cover (Collector's Edition) RCC-3DS.png|Japanese Nintendo 3DS cover RCCBestPrice.png|Japanese Nintendo 3DS cover (Best Price!) 3DSTheme-StageSelect.png|"Stage Select!" 3DS theme 3DSTheme-Rockman vs Wily.png|"Rockman vs. Wily!" 3DS theme GoldAmiibo.png|The Golden Mega Man amiibo from the Nintendo 3DS Collector's Edition MMLC 1&2 Switch.png|North American Nintendo Switch cover RCC countdown 3.jpg|''Rockman Unity'' countdown for the game's release (3) RCC countdown 2.jpg|''Rockman Unity'' countdown for the game's release (2) RCC countdown 1.jpg|''Rockman Unity'' countdown for the game's release (1) RCC countdown 0.jpg|''Rockman Unity'' countdown for the game's release (0) MMLC Mega Man.png|''Mega Man'' artwork MMLC Mega Man 2.png|''Mega Man 2'' artwork MMLC Mega Man 3.png|''Mega Man 3'' artwork MMLC Mega Man 4.png|''Mega Man 4'' artwork MMLC Mega Man 5.png|''Mega Man 5'' artwork MMLC Mega Man 6.png|''Mega Man 6'' artwork Videos File:Mega Man Legacy Collection - Announce Trailer 『ロックマン クラシックス コレクション』プロモーション映像 MMLC Mega Launch Trailer 『ロックマン クラシックス コレクション』プロモーション映像2 Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Switch Announce Trailer Mega Man Legacy Collection 1+2 Nintendo Switch Launch Trailer External links *Official Japanese site *Mega Man Legacy Collection on Steam *Mega Man Legacy Collection on the PlayStation Store References Category:2015 video games Category:Capcom video game compilations Category:Mega Man games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Single-player video games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games